West Edmonton Mall Ninja
by thenewjubi
Summary: The Will of Fire, the worlds most famous dojo created by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. After their deaths from a world infamous assassin. Hiruzen Sarutobi took over the business raising there son Naruto Uzumaki. Now at seventeen Naruto takes the ring as the CEO of the North American branch. Can he keep the dojo afloat while balancing the teen life.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kidding right?" A young man around seventeen spoke looking at a rather elderly man. This teen, was Naruto Uzumaki. The heir to the Uzumaki clan. A clan owned one of the largest companies in the world. Rivals companies like Google, Facebook, Walmart and many others. The Uzumaki clan owned the worlds largest chain of Dojos. It reached into the thousands. Stretching all over Southern America, multiple country surrounding Mexico, Africa, Europe, Asia and Australia. Yet there are only one country that yet to open in. North America, they have yet opened in any location's. In Canada or the US; but today is that day that changes. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto's parents partner. Before there tragic deaths of course. He would take over until he thought Naruto was strange enough to take over the business. The boy now seven teen now had the first chance to proof himself. He will lead the marketing in North America. He just hoped he could balancing both his teen-hood and being a manager his employers would respect. He had high hopes for the blond. The blond had talent, not only was he a true prodigy in martial arts; but he was a brilliant young man. He just wish he wasn't as dense. He was thicker then earth. The boy didn't understand many things. And was rather slow understanding many things, it didn't help that he hated learning new things.

"You're the new CEO of the North America branch." He said for the tenth time today. For the love of Kami, he told the blond ten days ago when he gave him the airplane ticket.

"But what about Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya and the other guys. Why me?" He asked looking at the man.

"Because, they are not the heirs to your clan. Naruto, your parents left you with what they worked so hard to gain. They left it with you, will you allow all their work vanish?" He spoke looking at the boy. He just smiled sadly before nodding. Hiruzen looked at the boy with pity. He couldn't understand what the boy went through. The day he was born a masked man claiming of being an ancient Samurai of Satin. The man killed both of his parents taking the child as a hostage. The man simple walked out side surrounded by police child in hand. He vanished that day, in a blink of an eye he simple diapered. With out a trace. Gone, leaving the child behind socked in his parents own blood. That was October tenth. The day Naruto locked himself away. The boy blamed himself. Saying how if he wasn't born they would be alive. Nothing became better for the blond for a long time. You see Hiruzen was travailing for years between country's checking on progress. He learned about their deaths when the boy was ten. He would never forgive himself. Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage when he was five. He grew up surviving on the streets for five years before he finally found him. He couldn't understand what the child did to survive, and he didn't want to.

"Fine, Fine." He mumbled looking at the older man. It was at lest he could do for them. "So who coming with me again?" He asked looking at his grandfatherly figure. Naruto was well not what you would expect as a full-blooded Japanese. He was a tall 6'6 a light natural tan. Bright sea blue eyes that were filled with emotions. He had three light scares going across his cheeks. He had long blond hair that spiked in every known direction. He had a lean yet musicale build. Perfect body for martial arts. He wore blood-red jacket with the kanji for shinobi printed on his back inside a swirl of fire. He wore a plain black tee-shirt with a single orange line. And simple baggy black pants and blue sandals.

"Well your students and Gai's. Tsunade and Jiraya will be your parents." He spoke causing the blond to raise an eye brow. He never really depended on those two. He loved them all with his heart; but still they were never really here. Jiraya was well travailing the world writing porn and directing it. Yea, he wasn't really prod of it. He didn't tell anyone unless they knew his name. Meaning everyone on this damn planet. Guys not hiding the faceted and most women would never admit it. Tsuande otherwise wasn't truly his god-mother, but he was the only mother like figure he had. So he considered her as her god-mother. She was well a rather kind supporting. Yet she was able to blow up rather easily. You had to think multiple times before saying a simple word. Something he and Jiraya didn't understand at all. She was well, the most skilled doctor even seen. People spoke about her being sent by the heavens. Then her apprentice Shizune, a well innocence young women. A sister like figure for him. She taught him well most things he missed. She was well Tsunades balance. Even if she failed most of the time. The girl was well didn't have the backbone for this. His students were Udon, Konohamaru, Morgi. He loved those three. Konohamaru was well the head of the team. He was like him just younger. He loved pranking anyone he could find, a loud moth, dense and was slow with new things. Morgi, the female member was well a mini Tsunade. A fun-loving girl who snapped at a given moment. Then there was the rather lazy and laid back. He always had an exhausted look to him. And always had a cold, or something. He had to carry a tissue in packet with him. Yet the boy's mind, my kami his mind. Only twelve and was solving math problems that made college students wet themselves. He was his tutor is math and other subjects. He was a little embarrasses saying that. Then there was team eight, they were interesting. Gai being the sensei was well a rather excited man. To much, so much he was nearly sent into an insane asylum, him and his main student Lee. Lee was an orphan that grew up with him on the street. They were brothers. Not blood of course. Good, if they were he would hate that. The others were well stable, somewhat. The female member Ten-ten was well a panda like girl. Well mainly her buns. Made her look like a panda. The girl had a weapon fetish. She mastered every known weapon in the world. It scared him. Then Neji, the girly boy. Well he was a tough son of a bitch. The man could simple tap and boom you can move. He memorized every now presser point and could disable you by poking you. Yet he could take a punch. When they first fought it lasted over forty minutes. He couldn't touch him until the last second. An uppercut mortal combat style. One punch KO fatality. They been friend ever since.

"When am I leaving?" He asked looking at the man.

"An hour." He said causing the blonds eyes to widen before taking off. "Be careful Naruto." He mumbled knowing some how he would find trouble. He looked over blinking surprised. There were four towering stacks of paper. "How, where do you come from!" HE screamed looking at the piles of paper.

**With NAruto landing into Canada.**

"Out of the way!" Four male voices yelled catching every ones attention. Every one watched lost seeing two men in green spandex harm their minds. A blond handsome teen and a boy run through the building throwing anyone in their path.

"Bathroom!" They all yelled bursting through the door way ignoring the looks. The build remained silent hearing the sounds of men signing in pleasure.

"Men." A random women spoke looking at the door way.

"What a mans go to do is what a mans has to do." Her man said as multiple men nodded their head in agreement.

"Still that was too much." She spoke as the two left.

"That felt nice." Naruto spoke a fox-like grin planted on his face. They been holding it for the past flight. Who fly's passengers with out a working bathroom?

"Oh yes it did my youthful friend." The man spoke ignoring the disgusted looks. He was the mighty Might Gai. The man who could punch through stone. A man who made Bruce lee him self pale in combat. He was amazing. He wore a dark green spandex, the ugliest thing in the world and he loved it. He wore a standard jacket given by senseis of the will of fire dojo. He wore orange wights tied to his legs each one holding weights.

"Indeed Gai-senei!" His mini me spoke as their eye brows seemed to crawl. This was Rock lee, the younger clone of Gai. They wore the same clothing, same haircut and eye brows same personality. As he said a mini clone.

"Okay now that's over. Wheres the food?" Konohamaru, said looking through the airport.

"Airport food sucks. We need really food." Naruto spoke as his friends agreed with him.

"So Pizza hut or Wendy's?"

"Pizza hut." The all spoke as they heading for the rest of the group.

"So where are we opening up again?" Naruto said looking at the group.

"West Edmonton Mall." Tsunade told the blond for the hundredth time in the last three hours.

"West Edmonton Mall?" He asked not knowing what this mall was.

"The largest mall in North America." She said looking at her god-son. Even if she loved the boy with all her heart; but he was an idiot. She was just thank full he wasn't like Jiraya.

"Look at them all." A males voice spoke followed by a small giggle. Specking of the devil. "So many women, so little time." He spoke ignoring the deadly look Tsunade was giving him. The next thing every one knew the man was launched into the ground.

"Stupid pervert." Tsuande mumbled as most of the men where hiding behind anyone.

"For a doctor you hurt a lot of people." TenTen said giggling seeing a Koed Jiraya.

"Someone has to keep that man under control." She said looking at the bun heard girl.

"Yea, but isn't that a little too much." Shizune spoke looking at her sensei. Her little ping oinking and nodding his head in agreement. "You scared the guys maybe a little too much." Shizune spoke looking over seeing the guys hugging each other shacking in fear.

"Well, I just warning for them." She said dragging the man by his pony tail. "Lets go. We have work to do." She said as the group followed.

**Three days later.**

"Okay here I go." Jen mumbled he nerves vanishing. She was going to an interview for the penalty box. She froze however seeing the massive red-haired man speaking to a rather cute boy.

"Oh you must be the new recruit Jen Masterson." He spoke handing his hand out wanting to shake the women's hand. First test was a great hand shank. It showed strength and respect. He smiled shaking the girl's hand. What he read about the girl was rather impressive. Hopefully it was true.

"Am I to early or late?" She asked looking at the man a blush slightly on her cheeks.

"Of course not. Your early I like that. I'm in a meeting at the moment. Uzumaki here is the owner of some big dojo. He wants me to seal some martial arts tools." He told her. "Sit down." He said surprising the girl. "So Uzumaki. You were saying." He spoke sitting down.

"Oh yea. As I was saying. I highly subject that you branch out into martial arts. From simple training uniforms to weapons and tools used for training. From blades such as Katanas to bamboo staffs." He started as he pulled some papers from his suitcase and a cup of something called Sake. He poured the drink handing it to the man. "It's called Sake. A traditional Japanese drink." He spoke lying a little. He wasn't going to tell anyone that it was and alcoholic beverage. He was seven teen, the legal drinking age was twenty-one. Of course he wouldn't allow any one below the age drink. Tsunade would somehow find out and destroy him. The women had ears every where. It scared him.

"Sake hu." He spoke drinking the small drink. "Hmm, this is pretty good." He said taking a small sip. It for some reason reminded him of wine. "What is it made of?"

"Well mainly fermented rice, but some people add different flavors into it." He said smiling looking at the man whom didn't even know he was drinking alcohol. He just hoped he wouldn't get to drunk. He learned this trick from his god-father. Tipsy the man and little and more money your way. He may not be the best godfather, but he knew some nice tricks. Yet, sometimes he was a little too much. "Now on to business." Naruto started handing him papers from his business. He handed the man sales records, progress and other things such as that.

"Will of Fire. Interesting name. What does it mean?" He asked looking at the blond that simple smiled.

Jen just sat there amazed. The man looked only a little older than herself. And he was the CEO of a famous string of Dojos. Of course she heard of the famous Will Of Fire dojo. Every person that made it big in any sport trained there. For a few months. Or in MMA or boxing. Every one trained there. And here in the very room she was in was the Uzumaki. The owner of this legendary dojo.

"The will of fire. The will of fire is a saying that have been passed down from father to child in japan. The strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next. The will to protect the King. The king whom ever you love and cherish the most. It's are Nindo are way of living their creed." He said a small smile on his face. The will of fire, the first thing his godfather taught him. He took the saying at heart. The king, the unborn and loved. Ones unable to fight for themselves. Something he will never forget. And hopefully it will survive way past him and his students. And hopefully, it will spread through the world.

"I words for someone so young." The man spoke looking at the records. He was extremely impressed with the records. He recognized many names from the student list. Many were names from MMA, boxing, NFL and many more; but the sales record was massive. This company made over 6 billion a year. What a massive sales number from a dojo of all things. His own store only made around ten hundred thousand a year. He could really improve his sales with his company's logo printed on different sports equipment. He was just worried about his sales. They sold weapons, well he did to; but not his types. He sold blades, staffs that crushed bones and other equipment. He just didn't know what he would do if he sold a weapons. He knew no one who knew enough about weapons. "Masterson!" The man yelled snapping the girl from her little fantasize.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking at the man calming her heart down. The man scared her.

"Do you know anything about weapons?"

"No sir." She answered looking at him relaxing a little seeing the mans gaze focus on the blond.

"I all ready have someone for this job Halder." Naruto smiled looking at the man who raised his eye brow. "An old friend of mine. Her name is TenTen. Like the two number ten if your lost. She never told me her last name so don't ask. Anyway, she is an expert at weaponology. Any known weapon ever created she is mastered. She would work perfected." He said smiling, he was dead. Maybe, hopefully not. Well he could just say Neji thought it was the best idea. "And just expanding into another shop so you could sell martial arts equipment." He said looking at the man. Coach simple smirked. This boy came here to win no matter what. HE was a true player, and NPV.

"Masterson, take some note!" He yelled looking at thr girl that once again jumped out of her chair. She blushed seeing the blond laughing at her a little. "Stop fantasizing about the blond and focuses!" He yelled her cheeks blushing a new shade of red.

'Why would he say that!' She yelled inside her mind. That man embarrassed her in knew leaves. In front of the blond to. Jen waited for only a little longer seeing the man simple right a check and sign contracts. The shock hands before leaving. She blush seeing the blond wave bye to her before leavening. The Naruto Uzumaki notest her Jen Masterson. A normal teen in her older sisters shadow. She couldn't wait to tell Courtney. She had a crush on the blond when she say him in UFC.

"Now Masterson! Your turn!" He yelled surprising the girl. "Okay first question. Why do you want to work here?" He said looking at he girl. HE smiled hearing her goal and rather quickly answer. 'She has promise.' He though smiling as the girl never hesitated. She had these questions memorized and all ready answered. She will make a name for herself. If she counted down the road she was on. He meet many young men and women with such promise. Only for it to vanish because of one stupid choice. He should know best, he was one of them.

"Very good Masterson. You have the job." He said smiling seeing the girl give a squeal shacking the mans hand multiple times before running of.

With the gang.

Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, and Nikki Wong. A group of teenager were not int the best of mood. The all started today with part time employers. After all the interviews they went to all of them failed. Hysterical, they failed horrible. They just hoped Jen passed, that or they would get hired by anyone ales. They well all were surprised seeing Jen in a referees shirt covering most of her tennis skirt. The thing the surprised them was the dreamy smile planted on the girls face.

"Jen, you okay?" Wyatt said looking at he dazes off girl. At last there wasn't any response. Wyatt Williams was a young African American. He wore a plane red long sleeve lose tie-shirt, with a white short sleeve tie. He completed the set with a light green cargo pants and blue and white tennis shoes. Wyatt was the nice guy, coffin addiction, musician of the group.

"Dude, I think she's brain washed." Jude said in his normal lazy voice as he poked the girl in the head. . He had long street blond hair covered with a black bennie. Jude wore a tan shirt with black long sleeves. He had a red designed in the middle. He wore blue baggy shorts with a chain, and normal blue skater shoes. He was the calm careless one of the group. He was the dimmest of the group though. He was the skater of the group loving the sport so much if could he would marry his bored.

"Jen!" Nicky yelled snapping the girl from her thoughts. Nick had short black hair dyed purple. She had a nose, eyebrow and ear wings. She wore a lightly ripped white sleeveless shirt with a yellow spot, grey cargo pants and a normal pair of shoes.

"What?" The brunet spoke surprised. Jen was a beautiful young women aiming to own her own winter sports shop and to win a gold medals in the Olympics. Jen was a normal hieght young women. She wore a plane tennis skirt and jacket over a purple shirt. She had purple eyeliner and lipsticks showing her love for purple. She had long flowing light reddish brown hair unding at her shoulders. She was the responsible, admirable, and committed. She was the sports fanatics in the group. She had a rather short spark and controlling nature. She had the type A personality.

"So what guy are you fantasizing about now." Jonesy Garcia said looking at her may soon to be step-sister. Jonesy was a tall musically tan lady's man. He had spiked blue hair. He wore a black shirt with a normal clothing label, blue jeans and sandals. He was a extremely lazy man that took any chance he had to gain money.

"Oh just some guy name Naruto Uzumaki." She said, normally Jonesy attitude pressed his button, but she was so happy right now. She smiled seeing every one nearly chock on there food hearing what she said.

"You meet the NAruto Uzumaki?" Nichy asked looking at her best friend. No way the marile arts world champ would be here.

"Yep. He was at the Penalty Box making a deal with coach. I think he's opening a dojo."

"Well why are we even here?" Jude said taking off before being followed by the rest of the group.


	2. First Day at the Job

**Looking for a deta. And another thing, I am introducing other Naruto characters. Well mainly Sasuke and Gaara. I'm just not really sure when to introduce them. And this is a Naruto x Jen if you haven't notes. I will not have them start dating in the beginning. I was thinking at the ending of season two or beginning of season three. And the last part, if you want to see Naruto in a crossover where there isn't many to begin with pm me. For examples, beyond two souls,Total drama, Dark demon souls, stoked, last of us, frozen, icarly, Victorious stuff like that. Now onto the story. And sorry if it's not to your liking, this chapter was a little hard.  
**

"Wow." The group of six spoke eyes gazing at the building. It was amazing. The small group of teen looked at the massive build that was the will of fire Dojo. The dojo was beautiful, a deep red fire like red covered the building. The will of fire was printed into stone against a live fire pit.

"Amazing!" Jonsey yelled looking at the building. He always dreamed at working in a place like this. Well he didn't want to do anything a student was going through. It was rough. It made PE looking like a stroll through a flower filed in heaven. He just wanted to work here for two reasons. First the women, he would simple say he worked at the will of fire and boom. They would think he's a master at fighting. And the pay, my god the pay was amazing. twenty bucks an hour. He would be diving into money like Scrooge Mcduck by the end of summer. "I'm so working here." He said not noticing the massive amount of people in line.

"Hold on," Jonsey heard Nicky speck pulling him by his color. "We all want to work here, but look at the line." She said smirking seeing the teen pale seeing the simple massive line.

"Game plan. Jude, go grab some snakes a soda, Wyatt go grab some chair so we can sit relax."

"Right." They both said before taking off.

"Jen since you-."

"Not doing it Jonsey." Jen told the tall man.

"Why not?" He asked looking at the stuck up girl.

"Because, i don't want to risk my job playing in your little ideas. Bye Nicky." She waved before leaving her friends. She absolutely wanted to see the place up and running. And see Naruto again, but she wasn't going wait three hours to see him in an interview. It maybe a little strange for her to walk in with nothing to say but Ummm, Well you see. She already blew her chance once. She always fantasizing about boys. She never tried to talk to one normally. She all ready embarrassed herself enough for today. Even Couch knew she was fantasizing about him. And Naruto was a master at well everything. If Couch knew he knew. She just hoped nothing happened later that day. Like her top falling off. All of her friends all ready seen her breast. And Jonsey father was dating her mother for like four years. And their bound to get married here soon. Then Jonsey would be her step brother. Then not only Jonsey, but also his two monsters of brothers. She didn't even live with then yet, and she all ready hated the idea. She couldn't believe how a man like Mr. Garcia could be so nice, yet his son the devils children.

'Calm down Jen. You can worry about this late. You still need to finish your last day at Big Squeeze. And tomorrow you will start my first day at the Penalty Box. And maybe I can meet Blondie there. Then we could-' The next thing Jen knew she ran into something hard. Something softer then a brick wall but harder than wood. What ever it was it hurt.

"Got ya." A voice she remembered her quite well. She blushed seeing non other than Naruto Uzumaki lifting her up like she weight less. "Hey your Jen, you're interviewing at the Penalty Box." He said looking at the shorter girl not knowing he was still holder her rather closely.

"Umm, eh." She started a little dazed feeling the blonds chest. My god was he made of stone?

"You know you're really cut when your blushing like that." He said not really knowing what he was saying.

"You think so?" She asked finally getting over her stuttering.

"Yep." He said putting the girl down. "Love to chat Jen, but I have to get to work. Hopefully Tsunade doesn't rip my head of for being late." He said before skating of like Jude would.

"Wow, he could shred." She heard seeing none other than Jude skate by food in hand.

"He knows my name." She squealing like a little school girl runny off. She ignored how she embarrassed herself in front of the blond; but she didn't care. The Naruto Uzumaki, tenth place in Peoples hottest men and teens magazine knows her a lonely high school girl. And not only that, he thought she was cute. Out of all the girls in the mall. In the world he said she was cute.

"At lest some one is having a nice day." A female voice sounding as if they been crying for hours broke her little day-dream. She looked seeing the rich blond kid Caitlin Cooke.

'Are you Okay?" She asked looking at the rather fragile looking girl.

"I been trying to get a job all day. But no one will hire me!" She yelled as she counted to cry.

"So why are you here for a job?" Jen asked rather lost. Why would the daughter of a billionaire try to get a job.

'"My daddy freaked out when he saw her credit card bill. So he's making me get a job. So I tried like everywhere but no one would take me."

"I'll sure you'll find something." She said failing horrible at trying to cheer the girl up.

"No you don't understand. It was sooo humiliating. I can't even shop in those stores anymore!"

"That bad hu?" She said handing the girl a tissue paper. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left.' She thought not wanting to deal with this girl. But her inner goody two shoes made her. She just hoped Naruto wasn't that into bad girls.

"Emmhmm." she hummed blower her nose whipping the flowing mascara off her cheeks.

"I was so nerves I spilled coffee into the managers lap." She cried.

"Oh that's bad. Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll find a job." She said putting on a you can do it, and I believe in you smile. 'She's doom.' She thought looking at the smiling girl whom simple nodded before leaving.

**With The rest.  
**

"Damn Baa-chan really knows how to make you deaf." He mumbled sitting in his amazing spinner chair before looking at the simply massive pile of applies. "My first all nighter. perfected. Better clear the people out so they can train." He mumbled walking out from his office sweat dropping seeing the massive amounts of women and men eying him with lust, jealousy, or with admiring eyes. 'Man I feel like candy. So this is what most women feel like." He mumbled before clearing his throat.

"Welcome all to the dojo The will of Fire. I'm truly existed seeing both young and old gathered here. I'm deeply honored seeing every one here determined to join are ranks; but sadly I can't hire all of you. There are only two openings for help in the office." He stopped hearing most people curse, yelled and group in disappointment. "Yes I hate it was well. But I must warn you. This company is a family. We are not simple partners in business. We are one massive family. We are one massive family stretching to all corners of the world. I...We don't tolerate weakness. If one person fails we all fail. The strongest link is as powerful as the weakest. And simple I don't tolerate weakness of any shape or form. So if you have crime records, weak grades and such we will never hire you. You all may leave if you drop off your applies." With that the blond simple left. The crowd left disappointed. Many of them simple knew they wouldn't be hired.

"Damn, how could a Dojo have such high expectations." Jonesy said his head yelled down with Wyatt and Jude by his side. Jude, well the dude had a D- average along with Jonesy. And he simply wasn't able to keep a job. During the waiting he found a job only to be fired three minutes later, and Wyatt. Well Wyatt was too sacred. He was scared of the blond. The gaze he sent to the way he spoke. Nicky otherwise would simple be destroyed by her personality.

"What a wast of time. I should have left with Jen." She said leaving the small group to find a job.

"I have to agree with Nicky on that one Jonsey." Wyatt said looking at his old friend.

"Maybe for use Wyatt; but you could have stood a chance." He said looking at the man who somehow had a coffee in hand.

"No I didn't."

"Oh really Mister goody two shoes. Carries strait A's all year every year. Your just a chicken." He said looking at the his chicken of a friend.

"No body calls me chicken." He said pulling of a horrible back to the future pun.

"There's three problems there Wyatt. One never do anything involving back to the future again. Second, the pun was horrible. Thirdly and finally, every one thinks you're a chicken." Jude finished looking at his friend skateboarding on his stomach.

"Jude what are you doing?" Wyatt asked looking at the rather dazed skater.

"You know just chilling." He said ignoring the strange looks.

"Yea okay. So were next?" Wyatt asked looking at the two.

"The food court First stop the Stick-It." Jonesy said as the three men left.

* * *

Later that night. 10:40

"So many people." He mumbled reading yet another application. That was the fourth thousandth one. He was mentally exhausted. He was in this rather large yet slowly shirking office. Thank god for his family, even if they didn't do much at all. TenTen and them just hung out with him during breaks. Or went to buy him some food and drinks for the wait. His little students trained for a while before hanging with him before he took them into their new home away from home. Jiraya and Tsuande were a big help for about three minutes before Jiraya went booty caching and Tsuande went to stop him. He just didn't understand why they didn't start dating. Well Jiraya had a rather enormous crush on the blond. And said it out loud many times. Tsunade was the problem. 'I wonder if I could help Ero-sannin brake Baa-chan down." He mumbled. Tsunade didn't date anyone after Katō Dan had been murdred. The man was a highly detective officer, he was about to bust some gang general before he was assassinated in the middle of their date. Since then Tsunade never dated or even considered it ever again. Of course she had drunk one night stands, but that was all it was. He really needed to change that. those two were nearly perfected for each other. Nearly perfected. Never mind they were way off from each other, but if Shikumaru could get Temari Jiyaya could score Tsunade.

"Okay, only a pile left. One opening left." He said looking through the rest. So far the only one he found really impressive application, was a women by the name of Ashley Wilson. A women in her early thirty. The women had multiple business digress in a rather impressive college. Her recorded in school had nearly perfect grades. There were only a few Bs' here and there. They rest he didn't really find anything that stood out. Most were sixteen to twenty. He didn't need anyone like that. He need people who witness how harsh life was, and passed high school and college. It would be a pain hiring people around his age.

"Well this is interesting." He mumbled looking at the name that was printed across the paper. "Emma Masterson. Hmm I wonder if she's Jens mother." He whispered a smile glazing his face. Her resume was truly amazing. Going for a masters in Businesses from non other than Harvard. "Looks like I have the new family members to picked out." He said grabbing the two resumes before locking up.

"Late night." A rather dry voice spoke catching the blonds eyes. He looked over seeing a man in his early forties. He had a standard mall police officers outfit. He had greased back light brown and grey hair. He had rather light but heavy purple eyes. The man had the look of a marine.

"Yea, having half the country trying to get a job here. It takes time. Then going over the modeling for are new shop. And working on other branches. It's tough. I think I'm getting grey hairs." He joked causing the man to chuckle.

"Don't work to hard kid. I had this when I turned twenty." He said remembering his days after he gained a purple heart. He worked over nineteen hours a day. After a few years he had a row of grey hair.

"True, but I never entered in any type of war." He said looking at the man. The man simple smiled looking at the young teen. Finally a teen that respective how he served in the marines during Vietnam. Of course most of the story's he told were made completely up. Being feed burning ladders as food. He was captured and it was hell, but he was never feed burning ladders. For some reason it scared the teens into substitution. He simple had no clue how and why.

"Well your better than other teens, you wouldn't believe how many things I made up to scare them." He said looking at the blond. He had doubts seeing the blond thinking he was like the others, but maybe he was wrong.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki." He said reaching out for a hand shack.

"Ron Johnson." He said shaking the boys hand smiling. He never thought he would see the day when a teenager had manners. The two simply small talked as they walked through the parking lot.

"So let me get this strait. Ashley here nickname is Yummy Mummy?" Naruto asked looking at the man who simple chuckled. "So I'm hiring a Cougar?" He asked looking at the man.

"No. She just loves teasing teenagers and men. She just loves flirting." He said remembering the girl he used to go to college with. It sucked he dropped out though. If he could change anything if he would finished college and done something with the women.

"Oh okay. That is a relief." He mumbled, he wasn't worried about the women flirting with him, or lee. He was worried TenTen and Tsunade would destroy him. TenTen would if she flirted with Neji, Tsunade would destroy him because she was a cougar. He just was happy Sakure wasn't here, she would simple destroy him. The women would scared him. She made Tsunade look calm. Naruto brought his keys out walking towered his little baby.

"A pleasure to meet you Ron. See you tomorrow." He said waving back at the man before hopping into his 2004 Lotus Elise before taking off.

"Damn, lucky bastard." Ron mumbled watching the man take off. The boy was only seventeen had a brand new Lotus Elise that nearly coasted him a year paycheck. "Some are just lucky." He mumbled starting his truck.

* * *

"Good to be home." He mumbled walking into the large apartment building. It would last a few months before he bought a new home. He just needed to be eighteen. He didn't understand why he needed to be eighteen; but he can't change the laws. Well it wasn't really a law, it was just smarter than doing it now. He was considered a legal adult at eighteen. Even though you must be twenty-one to illegally drink. It was well strange.

"Time for bed." He mumbled walking into his room stopping seeing three things that didn't stand out. On being a square pillow with eye holes. Second was a paper on the floor reviling orange hair. And lastly was miss-matching paint which was simple had a crumple look to it.

"You guys really suck at stealth." Naruto mumbled sweet dropping seeing the three simple . "They fell asleep." He chuckled seeing his students simple passed out from waiting so long. "I bet Konohamaru convinced then in staying. An the first one to pass out." He mumbled lifting the two boys up throwing them onto their beds. 'Damn even I can't sleep through that." He mumbled seeing the boy bounce of the bed face planting onto the wooden floor finishing with the dreaded scorpion. "Funny." He mumbled before returning tucking Moegi in before going to bed himself. He'll send those emails tomorrow. He just wanted to sleep.


End file.
